The invention is directed to the longitudinal divided, hose-shaped envelope, particularly a cable sleeve, of a heat shrinkable material comprising a clamping closure mechanism that extends along the longitudinal edges of the sheet of material forming the envelope or sleeve with the clamping mechanism comprising a longitudinally extending bead connected by neck portion to one longitudinal edge of the sheet and having the sheet material adjacent the opposite edge wrapped therearound and held by a U-shaped clamp or clamping element.
An elongated, hose-shaped enveloping sheath or sleeve which is composed of heat shrinkable material and has a clamping closure mechanism along a pair of opposite longitudinal edges is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,336, which is incorporated by references thereto and was the basis of German AS No. 1,525,815. As disclosed in this patent, the closure mechanism was composed of an enlarged or bead-like formation along each of the edges and these bead-like formations are held together by a roughly formed U-shaped clamp when the sleeve is in the closed condition. These beads are located along each of the longitudinal edges so that the parting line will extend between the two beads when they are in the closed condition. However, this means that only a range of diameters defined by the respective circumferential length of the material between the beads and a degree of shrinkage in the material can be covered with a particular sleeve structure because only the portion of the sleeve extending between the two beads is shrinkable. Another disadvantage is that the optimum shrinking condition cannot always be achieved for various sleeve diameters oocuring in practice because the shrinking must be executed to a respectively greater or lesser degree in accordance with the diameter of the object being enclosed within the sleeve.